Better In Time
by Emily789
Summary: Sakura viaja a Japon para ir a la Universidad de Japon, pero lo que ella no sabe es que un chico, por el que todas las chicas mueren, resulta ser ALGUIEN ESPECIAL EN SU VIDA... ¿Por que? Entren y descubranlo SasuSaku ItaXOC


_**Better In Time **_

Akuma: Hola!!

Inner: Konichiwa!

Akuma: aquí estrenándonos de escritoras

Inner: exacto por lo que esperamos muchos reviews… Sino… no seguiremos la historia… digo por un comentario cualquiera…

Akuma: exacto y sin mas demoras…

Akuma e Inner: he aquí nuestro primer capitulo… disfruteno… nos vemos abajo…

**Disclaimer**: Sakura es una chica de 19 años que junto con una de sus amigas (surprise) corren grave peligro… Sasuke uno de los mejores guardaespaldas, va atener que lidiar con "un estorbo" entren y descubranlo…

Naruto no nos pertenece pero no se preocupen, algun dia haremos que nos pertenezca…

La única que nos pertenece es la amiga de Sakura

Sakura vive en Francia, se levantó temprano un día sábado, ya que tenía que viajar a Japón por la escuela, ella ya iba en la universidad, pero por cuestiones educativas (que vamos a explicar más abajo) tenía que mudarse a Japón, toda su familia estaba feliz y triste de que se fuera.

-Te vamos a extrañar muchísimo Sakura- decía su madre

-Hija, cuídate mucho- dijo firmemente su padre, aunque por dentro le dieran ganas de llorar

-No se preocupen estaré bien- decía la pelirrosa frente a la puerta que la llevaría a Japón.

Le dio un beso a ambos y se fue corriendo al avión, pensando que todo estaría muy bien…

Que equivocada estaba…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No muy lejos de ahí, en la oscuridad se podía distinguir una sombra… en cuanto vió que la pelirrosa arribó al avión, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó un número privado, una voz que helaría cualquiera contestó.

-¿Diga?-

-Señor, ya arribó-

-Perfecto, no olvides que tienes que ser discreto-

-No señor, no lo olvidaré-

-Si hay algo relevante, me avisas inmediatamente-

-Si señor- y cortó la comunicación.

Kabuto todavía no comprendía, para que su jefe necesitaba a la pelirrosa.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura entró en el avión y buscó su asiento, era el 23-A… estaba cercaba y cuando lo encontró, se sentó, le tocó la ventana, Sakura sonrió, adora ver el paisaje que el avión iba a ofrecer.

Sakura estaba buscaba su iPod (deberían pagarme los de la apple por hacer este tipo de promoción, choro) cuando oyó una voz que le decía:

-Perdona… ¿este el asiento 24-A?-

Sakura volteó y se encontró con una chica muy hermosa y encantadora, era castaña, cuerpo escultural, ojos color turquesa y alta.

-Si…- dijo la pelirrosa

-Soy Naideshko- y le extendió la mano

-Yo soy Sakura- y le estrechó la mano

Las dos se convertirían en las mejores amigas…

-Dime… ¿a que vas a Japón?- le preguntó Sakura

-Pues estoy becada en la Universidad de Japón-

-¡Yo también estoy becada en la misma Universidad!- exclamó demasiado fuerte la pelirrosa por lo cual, muchos pasajeros se le quedaron viendo con cara de "loca", Sakura los ignoró.

-Increíble, pues entonces yo creo que nos veremos muy pronto ¿no lo crees?- dijo Naideshko.

-Exacto- y Sakura volteó a ver el maravilloso paisaje nocturno… iba a ser un viaje largo… y pensando en eso Sakura se quedó dormida.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la cuidad de Japón, dos chicos estaban muy divertidos con un gato muy perspicaz.

-¡Ya basta, Sundy!- le decía Sasuke al gato que le estaba mordiendo tiernamente la mano.

-No grites, hermanito recuerda que de esa forma Sundy te está tratando de decir algo- le decía Itachi.

Sasuke iba a replicarle a su hermano, pero sonó su celular.

-¿Diga?-

-¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde andabas?- le decía una voz chillante.

-Karin… Pues la verdad, no creo que eso importe mucho ¿o sí?- dijo fastidiado

-Cierto corazón ¿te veré hoy?- (no me maten, yo también odio a Karin… inner: ejem.. ODIAMOS Akuma: cierto!)

-No creo, mañana me tengo que levantar para irme a la Universidad de Japón-

-Bueno chiquito, nos vemos luego- dijo con malicia y colgó

Sasuke suspiró y se preguntó por que demonios andaba con Karin, él no la amaba y sin embargo eso ya lo había descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Quién era? ¿La pelos de zanahoria?- dijo burlón su hermano.

- Si, pero su nombre es Karin-

-Lo que sea-

-Hmp, creo que ya se que tiene Sundy, tiene hambre- y se fue a buscarle comida a su gato.

-Sasuke, Karin no es para ti- susurró Itachi.

Akuma: y?? que les pareció??

Inner: esperamos que les alla gustado

Itachi: después de estar 20 horas filmando ¿podemos descansar?

Akuma: yo creo que si,… pero no fueron 20 horas.. fueron 19…

Sasuke: y cual es la diferencia??

Akuma: que es una hora menos…

Todos caen con gotita anime

NOS VEMOS Y ESPERAMOS MUCHOS REVIEWS!!


End file.
